


Steve’s Letters

by pietrostits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Hinted feelings, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad, its not, they think it’s platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrostits/pseuds/pietrostits
Summary: A collection of short letters Steve Rogers wrote to Bucky Barnes when he was drafted and continued to write after.This will get a little sad.Each chapter is a letter and they’re fairly short.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Letter 1

Dear Bucky, 

How are you jerk?  
I miss you.   
Things haven’t been the same since you left.   
I have good news, they recruited me into the army!   
I did it Buck! I’m going to help to fight!   
I start training tomorrow, these bunks are a little uncomfortable, but that might just be me.   
I also shouldn’t be complaining, it could be much worse. 

I hope I’ll see you soon. 

Love,  
Steve. G. Rogers


	2. Letter 2

Dear Bucky, 

I hope you got my last letter, I’m not sure since you haven’t written back.   
You’re probably just busy winning the war though.   
Don’t win it until I get out there with you.   
I’ve been chosen to get this serum, they say it’ll help us win the war.   
I’m excited to get out there and help you. 

Oh, I met this dame, her name is Peggy carter, she’s beautiful Buck.   
She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, even out of all the girls we saw when we went out. 

I’ll see you soon. 

Love,   
Steve. G. Rogers


	3. Letter 3

Dear Bucky, 

Everything has changed.   
I’m taller, faster, stronger.   
Don’t worry, I’m still your same Steve.   
I always will be.   
There was an accident though, I’m fine, don’t worry, but they won’t let me fight with you.   
It’s frustrating but I trust they’re doing what is best.   
Please write back, only if you can. 

I miss hearing from you. 

I miss you. 

Love,   
Steve. G. Rogers


	4. Letter 4

Dear Bucky, 

I’ll be seeing you soon!   
I’m so excited, I’ll be coming to your can’t next week.   
I can’t wait to see you again. It feels like it’s been forever.   
Far too long for me to be away from you.   
I won’t say much so I have things to tell you when I see you. 

Love,   
Steve. G. Rogers


	5. Letter 5

Dear Bucky, 

I don’t know if you’re here.  
I don’t know if you’re alive and it’s killing me.  
They say you were captured, I can’t just leave you out there if you’re alive.  
I know you won’t get this letter, I like to think that you’re still the thing that keeps me grounded.  
Writing to you helps.  
I can order my thoughts for you.  
I want to make sense of the situation for you.  
Peggy and Howard are helping me go to a Hydra facility.  
I hope you’re there, I hope you’re alive Bucky. 

I need you to be alive. 

Love,  
Steve. G. Rogers

𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘉𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵


	6. Letter 6

Dear Bucky, 

We found you, I have you back with me now.  
You noticed I was taller, I’m still your same Steve though.  
I’ve missed you incredibly.  
I’m excited for us to form a team and fight together.  
That’s how I always want to fight, with you by my side.  
You haven’t told me why I found you strapped to a chair but I know it can be hard to talk about these things. 

I’ll always be here for you. 

Love,  
Steve. G. Rogers

𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘉𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘉𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘉𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.


	7. Letter 7

Dear Bucky, 

I’m falling apart.   
You’re gone, you fell, I let you fall.   
I promise I tried to get to you, I would have done more if I knew the bar would snap off.   
I would have done everything to save you.   
I don’t know what to do now that you’re not here.   
I can’t get drunk, my metabolism burns through the alcohol too fast.   
I know you wouldn’t want me to but I need something to quieten the angry buzz of my mind and I’m scared it won’t ever stop.   
I blame myself for not thinking fast enough, not acting fact enough.   
I should have, for you.   
I know you’ll never read this, but writing to you brings me comfort.   
You bring me comfort. 

I miss you terribly. 

Love,   
Steve. G. Rogers 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘉𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘉𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺.


	8. Letter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying these letters. tbh i just felt really inspired to write some short stuff

Dear Bucky, 

It’s been 70 years.  
I woke up after being trapped in ice. The war was won and we helped.  
I’ve been in this new world for about a week and everything is so different.  
People are less proper but everything is so much more advanced.  
It’s scary sometimes, I wish I had you here with me.  
I remember kissing Peggy before I left, she’s old now.  
She didn’t get trapped in the ice.  
Am I stupid for writing to you? I hope not.  
People like us are okay now, we aren’t illegal anymore.  
I saw a man kiss a man and I was shocked but I was told it’s okay now. 

We could have been happy Buck.  
We will be someday. 

Love,  
Your Steve


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Bucky, 

Oh god, there’s aliens, like actual robot aliens and Gods and other realms.   
I’m literally friends with a God!   
I don’t know whether to be terrified or excited.   
His name is Thor and he has this hammer that lets him channel thunder.   
We had to fight his adopted brother, he wanted to rule earth.   
Also I’m on a team, it’s called the Avengers, you’d love them.   
Maybe not Tony, he’s a little frustrating sometimes but you were always calmer than me.   
Bucky you’d love this world, I’m learning a lot of new things. 

I wish you were here with me. 

Love,   
Your Steve


	10. Letter 10

Dear Bucky, 

You're alive.   
I can't believe you're alive.   
I don't now what happened, you were not yourself, it was almost like you didn't know me.  
I mean you tried to kill me.   
It's okay, I know you were brainwashed, I know it's not entirely you.   
You're gone again now.   
I will find you, I have to.   
If I know you're out there I need to find you or at least have one last conversation with you.   
Natasha says I shouldn't, she says I've already lost you twice, I shouldn't risk losing you a third but I need you.  
I would risk the pain again for you. 

I'll find you Buck. 

Love,   
Your Steve


	11. Letter 11

Dear Bucky, 

It's been difficult.

Tony created a robot that tried to eradicate humanity and we had to stop him from doing that.  
We met these Sokovian twins, Wanda and Pietro.   
Oh you would have loved Pietro.   
Maybe when I find you, you can meet Wanda.  
We lost her brother, he sacrificed himself.   
I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love so I'm trying to help Wanda.   
She's not very open yet but at least she's now more willing to show emotions around me.   
I hope she can learn to trust me, I just want to help her.   
I don't want her to feel alone. 

I almost died during the fight.  
I didn't tell anyone but I was terrified.   
Well, I told Wanda, I wanted her to know that it's normal to be scared.   
I was scared I was going to die.  
I didn't want to leave you.   
I need to talk to you one more time. 

I miss you, I will find you.

Love,   
Your Steve


End file.
